In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-322815 (Patent Literature 1) there is disclosed a die bonding technique wherein die bonding is performed using a convex collet having elasticity, vacuum suction of the collet is released into atmospheric pressure to remove the chucking force for the chip, and the collet is raised in this state.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. Hei 10 (1998)-004258 (Patent Literature 2) there is disclosed a chip mounting technique wherein a through hole is formed in one side face of a collet for mounting a chip or the like to prevent solder from being sucked up during the mounting work.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2006-165188 (Patent Literature 3) there is disclosed a die bonding technique wherein vacuum suction holes are formed in only the peripheral portion of a collet rubber chip (hardness JIS-A60) having elasticity so as not to let voids remain in a thin-film chip and die bonding is preformed in a downwardly convex state of the chip.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2004-022995 (Patent Literature 4) or No. 2005-150311 (Patent Literature 5) there is disclosed a convex collet having elasticity.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-093838 (Patent Literature 6) or US patent laid-open No. 2005-0061856 (Patent Literature 7) there is disclosed a die bonding technique wherein temporary pressure bonding and eternal pressure bonding are carried out in separate stages.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-9166 (Patent Literature 8) or US patent laid-open No. 2005-0200142 (Patent Literature 9) it is disclosed that, in connection with a chucking nozzle such as an electronic part mounter, whether a part has been chucked or not is detected on the basis of a change in flow rate detected by an air flow sensor.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2003-133791 (Patent Literature 10), No. 2004-23027 (Patent Literature 11), or No. 2007-103777 (Patent Literature 12), it is disclosed that, when chucking and conveying an electronic part by a chucking nozzle such as an electronic part mounter, whether the part is in a properly chucked state or not is detected on the basis of a change in flow rate detected by an air flow sensor.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2004-186352 (Patent Literature 13) or US patent laid-open No. 2006-0252233 (Patent Literature 14) it is disclosed that, in connection with picking up a thin-film chip after wafer dicing, when applying ultrasonic oscillation from below a dicing tape and peeling the chip from an adhesive sheet (dicing tape) from above by a chucking collet, a chucking flow rate of the chucking collet is measured to make sure whether the chip was completely separated from the dicing tape and chucked by the chucking collet.
In Japanese patent laid-open No. 2005-117019 (Patent Literature 15) or U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,482 (Patent Literature 16) it is disclosed that, in connection with picking up a thin-film chip after wafer dicing, a lower surface of the chip is stuck up from below a dicing tape by a stick-up mechanism and the chip is peeled from an adhesive sheet (dicing tape) from above by a chucking collet.